Birthday Bash
by Your Saving Grace is Here
Summary: Upon hearing Luan's 15th birthday is coming up, Benny wants to plan something special and memorable for her special day. One-shot. A little Luanny fluff for anyone who's into that sort of thing.


Bright and early one sunny Monday morning, Rita Loud had dropped off her oldest daughters at Royal Woods High, as she did not want Lori driving, fearing she would be too busy being distracted by thinking about, and/or texting Bobby, thus getting her and her sisters into an accident. The four entered their high school, and dispersed into different directions for their respective first period classes. Luna walked down the corridor to her locker, and was surprised to see Benny standing there waiting for her. Ever since he and Luan appeared together in _Romeo & Juliet_, and knowing he was her big crush, the older Loud sisters could not resist trying to get to know him better - he seemed so much like the kind of boy who would be perfect for their performer sister; meanwhile, having gotten to know Luan's sisters, Benny had a basic familiarization of each of their own individual gifts, talents, and passions, which is why he specifically wanted to see Luan's rockstar sister.

"Hey, Benz!" She greeted him. "What up, bro?"

"Hey, Luna," Benny responded. "I was wanting to ask you something..."

"Fire away!" Luna said.

"I heard that Luan's birthday is this weekend..." said Benny.

"Righteous! The Pungeon Master herself is turning the big 1-5 this Saturday!" Luna said.

"I wanted to plan something... special for her," Benny continued, blushing a little as he tried his best not to stammer. "And... I was wondering if you could help me with it?"

"Definitely! What've you got in mind?" Luna asked.

Benny leaned over and whispered his plan into Luna's ear, while Luna started wearing a very coy smile across her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me, bro!" Luna said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Benny asked.

"She'll love it, dude!" Luna said, reassuringly. "Don't worry about a thang, I'll gather up everything we'll need, you just come on over to our pad Saturday, and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks, Luna!" Benny said, before rushing off for first period.

* * *

The week quickly passed by, and come Saturday morning, Luan awoke to the sound of her custom-made clown nose alarm clock honking - it was a present from a previous birthday. Her eyes flashed open, and she sprang out of bed; April Fool's Day may have been her favorite holiday, but her absolute favorite and most special day of the year was her birthday, and she was so excited about it. In a family of thirteen different people having twelve different birthdays (taking into account the twins sharing the same birthday), the Loud family perfected the art of throwing wicked bashes, and Luan was a party animal; she just anticipated the big bash that awaited her today.

After getting dressed in her traditional white blouse, yellow plaid skirt and matching socks, and pulling her hair back into her traditional ponytail, Luan stepped out into the hall in anticipation - she appeared to be all alone on the empty second floor, but that probably just meant the rest of the family was busy prepping her party. She could hardly contain herself, and began to creep over to the top of the stairs, listening with her big ears for sounds of party preparations commencing downstairs. Unable to wait any longer, she began to descend the staircase, but before she could, a small hand grabbed her by the wrist, and proceeded to drag her down the other end of the hallway.

"Not so fast, Luan!" Lola barked, dragging her older sister down the hall into her bedroom.

"What's going on, Lols?" Luan asked.

"I took a vote, and I decided I'm going to be the first to give you your birthday present this year!" Lola said, bringing Luan into the room.

"Oh, goody!" Luan squealed. "What is it?"

Lola had an almost evil look in her eye as she turned around to face her, "An extreme makeover!"

Luan gulped.

"You are not going to a party without first wearing proper party attire!" Lola said, before tackling Luan to the floor.

The ensuing scuffle resulted in a cartoonish dust cloud, but after the dust settled, Lola revealed to Luan her extreme makeover, which looked very similar to how she was made up for Lucy's poetry reading at the Royal Woods Theater, with her hair in a more sophisticated bun than a childish ponytail, and a goldenrod floor-length dress; it made her feel more like she was dressed up for prom, rather than her birthday party, but Lola was satisfied with the results.

"There! Now you look almost presentable for your big day!" Lola exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm all dressed up with no place to go!" Luan laughed, while Lola scoffed and rolled her eyes at her older sister joking about her makeover.

A wet and dirtied Lana then popped into the room, with what appeared to be a shoebox in hand, "Hey, Luan! Since Lola voted herself to be the first one to give you your birthday present, I voted me to be the second one to give you your birthday present! I got these down by the lake in Tall Timbers Park!"

Luan took the shoebox that was handed to her, and opened it up to find a bunch of various sized and shaped rocks; Luan could hardly resist chuckling at the contents inside, "What have I done to anger the Great Pumpkin to deserve this?"

"Those aren't for Halloween, I got those for you for juggling!" Lana began pointing out the various different rocks she had selected, "See how round and smooth this one is? And this one looks like somebody painted it purple. And if look closely, this one kinda looks like Pop-Pop!"

"Yeah, rocks, real original, Lana..." muttered Lola.

"You know what, Lana?" Luan asked. "From now on, juggling is gonna ROCK!"

Luan and Lana shared a laugh, while Lola facepalmed.

"_Where's the birthday girl_?" Came a somewhat masculine voice from downstairs, alerting to Luan that her father was calling for her.

Luan raced downstairs, followed by her little twin sisters. She saw the living room was loaded with balloons, streamers, and buntings in various different colors, but most of them her favorite: yellow. A big banner hung from the ceiling reading, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUAN!' Her eyes widened with glee when she heard her father calling to her again: "_Oh, birthday girl_!" It came from the dining room, where Luan found the rest of her siblings, each wearing pointed party hats that perfectly suited their individual personalities, greeting her with open arms.

"Happy birthday, Luan!" The siblings shouted, each of them running over to embrace their funny sister.

Before Luan even had time to react, her parents emerged from the kitchen carrying a towering cake, with two large candles adorning the top -one shaped like a 1, the other shaped like a 5- both of them singing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Luan! Happy birthday to you!" They rested the cake in the center of the table.

"Make a wish, and blow out the candles, honey!" Lynn, Sr. said.

"And don't forget to get them out in one blow; it's good luck!" Lynn, Jr. said.

"And don't forget not to tell anyone your wish; it's bad luck." Lucy said.

Luan chuckled, "How am I supposed to blow them out way up there?"

Lynn, Sr. grabbed Luan by the waist and lifted her up off the ground, silently gritting his teeth when he heard and felt a small crack in his back. Luan blew out both of her candles in one breath, while the rest of the family cheered.

* * *

After the Loud family pigged out on huge slices of cake, big bowls of ice cream, and several cups of punch, they gathered into the living room for various party games, such as Pin the Nose on the Clown, and the limbo ... which was incredibly awkward for Luan to attempt in the long party dress Lola had gotten her. After several minutes of playing party games, the rest of the family decided it was time to open presents. They sat Luan down in the middle of the couch, while Lori and Leni were the first to hand her a present in a sizable box.

"Open this, it's from both of us," said Lori.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Leni squealed.

Luan pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it up to find an assortment of really tiny outfits: a tiny tuxedo, a tiny smoking jacket, a tiny Christmas sweater, and a tiny vacation ensemble. Luan chuckled at the sight of the ridiculous tiny clothing, "Nice outfits, but I don't think they're my size!"

"Well, actually, those are for Mr. Coconuts," Lori explained.

Luan lit up.

"Yeah, we thought it'd be totes cute if he had his own little wardrobe selection for special occasions! So Lori and I bounced around some ideas, and I made these little outfits for him!" Leni explained.

Luan reached out and embraced her two oldest sisters, "He'll be so happy, thanks guys!"

Lincoln was the next to hand Luan a present, which he had in a small gift bag, "This is from me, I made it myself, especially for you!"

"What did you make?" Luan asked. She reached into the bag and pulled out another one of his crudely-sculpted coffee mugs, but the biggest feature of this one was the large mustache sculpted around the edge of the rim. "Lincoln! Is this what I think it is?"

Lincoln nodded, "It is! A mustache cup!"

The two shared a laugh. Even Lynn, Sr. had a good laugh about it, as he turned to Rita, "I didn't even know he had ever head of those!"

Luan wrapped her arms around her younger brother, "This is the best thing you ever made me! Thanks, Linc!"

Lynn, Jr. was the next to give Luan her present. She presented her with two cans of tennis balls that came in an assortment of different colors, with Lana's same mindset: "These are from me! Last time I was at Good Sport, I saw they had a big sale on multi-colored tennis balls, and figured you could use them for juggling!"

"Well, that's really sporty of you!" Luan joked, sharing a laugh with her younger sister. "Thanks, Lynn!"

Lucy was the next to give Luan her present. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from a pocket in her little black dress, "In honor of the occasion, I have written a new poem for you...

_As we celebrate the day of your birth_  
_You fill our family with a great deal of mirth_  
_To my sister, I wish to say_  
_This poem is for you, happy birthday_

Having become her mentor, Luan felt a small sense of pride, as she reached out and rubbed the top of Lucy's head, mussing up her jet black hair, "You've really come a long way in your poetry, Luce! Thank you!"

Lisa was the next to give Luan her present, as she held up a small, electronic remote control, "My present for you on this anniversary of the day of your birth is something I have just patented, with which I believe you will be most satisfied..."

Lisa pushed one of the buttons on the control, and the family heard a series of disturbing metal clanks coming down the stairs, and into the living room: another robot, however this one literally possessed a burly, muscular build.

"Say hello to the RoboGuard 2000, your very own personal robotic body guard," said Lisa, as she introduced Luan to her new companion. "If you should ever have to deal with any disrespectful, heckling miscreants, the RoboGuard 2000 is guaranteed to put them in their place!"

"He will be my body guard? He will be my long-lost pal?" Luan asked.

"Affirmative," said Lisa.

"Can I call him Al?" Luan asked, before she started laughing again; her roommate's habit of referencing songs having rubbed off on her.

Lisa's small smile disappeared, and her eyes rolled around the path of her large, round frames, "If that is your preference..."

"Thanks, Lis!" Luan said.

Finally, Rita handed Luan another small giftbag; she reached in and pulled out looked to be a set of clear teeth liners.

"What's this?" Luan asked.

"Oh, we just started getting those," explained Rita. "You can slip them on over your braces, and it'll make them flash and sparkle in different colors, making your bright smile... even brighter."

"This is so cool! Thanks, Mom!" Luan wasted no time in putting in her new mouthwear, causing her braces to light up like a mini pyrotechnic show, while the rest of the family ooh'd and ahh'd in amazement.

Lynn, Sr. and Rita sat on either side of Luan on the couch, both wrapping their arms around her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Rita said.

"It's gonna be a great year, kiddo," said Lynn, Sr. "Fifteen is a big step forward!"

"That's right," said Lori. "Just think, you and Luna both can start taking driving lessons now!"

Luan was suddenly struck by a realization that her rocker sister was missing from the party: "Hey, where is Luna, anyway?"

All of them being in on the plan, the rest of the family remained tight-lipped - except for Lily, who let out a squeaky little fart. Right on cue, Luna peered through the front door, "Yo, Luan! Come on, there's a big surprise waitin' out here for ya, dude!"

This excited Luan; she loves surprises. She dashed to the front door, while the rest of the family quietly followed, gathering out on the front porch, with Lincoln taking video of what was about to unfold. After hopping down the front steps like a little puppy, Luan was delighted to see Benny had come over, "Benny Boy! You knew today was my birthday?"

Benny was a little nervous, "Yeah, in fact... I... I wanted to do something special for you..."

Luna whipped out her trusty, purple AXE, "1! 2! 3! Hit it!"

Luna had gathered together Chunk & The Pieces out on the front sidewalk to provide Benny with backup, as they began playing a hard rock cover of a familiar old tune... unfortunately, Benny was so nervous that he missed his cue to begin his dedication. Chunk and his band gave Luna looks of confusion, but she just nodded at them to keep playing, while she walked up beside Benny to give him a little extra dose of reassurance. "Rock on, brah," she said into his ear. "She's gonna love it."

Luna and her groupies continued playing, while Benny gulped, took a deep breath, and waited for another cue to begin his dedication; his voice cracking as he mustered out the lyrics:

_Hey, where did we go_  
_Days when the rains came_  
_Down in the hollow_  
_Playing a new game_  
_Laughing and a-running_  
_Skipping and a-jumping_  
_In the misty morning fog with_  
_Our hearts a-thumping_  
_And you, my brown-eyed girl_  
_You, my brown-eyed girl_

Luan's big brown eyes widened as she was absolutely beaming, the sight of her new flashing and sparkling dental accessory taking Benny by surprise, but seeing her smile helped him relax enough to melt his nervousness away, strengthening his voice as he resumed his serenade:

_Whatever happened_  
_To Tuesday and so slow_  
_Going down to the old mine with a_  
_Transistor radio_  
_Standing in the sunlight laughing_  
_Hide behind a rainbow's wall_  
_Slipping and a-sliding_  
_All along the waterfall_  
_With you, my brown-eyed girl_  
_You, my brown-eyed girl_

Luan was beaming even more as her cheeks slowly starting glowing red, and she clasped her hands over her heart. The rest of family were also bobbing their heads along to the beat of the song, with Lynn, Sr. and Rita dancing in place moreso, recognizing a song from their generation that their children were not as familiar with - especially their younger children.

_Do you remember when_

_We used to sing_

Luna and the boys joined Benny with the chorus:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da_

Even Lynn, Sr. and Rita started singing along with the chorus, earning awkward stares from some of their other children:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da  
La-de-da_

Benny resumed his serenade:

_So hard to find my way_  
_Now that I'm all on my own_  
_I saw you just the other day_  
_My how you have grown_  
_Cast my memory back there_  
_Sometimes I'm overcome thinking about_  
_Making love in the green grass_  
_Behind the stadium with you_  
_My brown-eyed girl_  
_You, my brown-eyed girl_

_Do you remember when_

_We used to sing_

Luna and the boys joined in with the chorus once more:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da_

While the chorus continued, Luan raced over to Benny, "Oh, Benny! This has been the best birthday, ever!"

Luan nearly tackled Benny to the ground as she flew into a big embrace, sharing another kiss with him, both to his utter shock, and pleasant surprise. He, too, wrapped his arms around Luan, returning the kiss, while the chorus continued:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-de-da_

Chunk & The Pieces continued playing and singing, while Luna -true to her form- got caught up in the moment: "Thank you, Loud House! Good night!"


End file.
